In a liquid crystal display apparatus, liquid crystal molecules under an electric field are regularly arranged, so that the liquid crystal molecules exhibit crystal property and have optical anisotropy. Specifically, if the liquid crystal molecules are all neatly arranged in one direction, light emitted in all directions through a liquid crystal layer is different. Therefore, a macroscopic screen composed of the emitted light is also different in various viewing angles. A property of keeping a screen to be unchanged with the variation in the viewing angles is referred to as a viewing angle characteristic of the liquid crystal display apparatus. For the liquid crystal display apparatus with a poor viewing angle characteristic (that is, a viewing angle is small), problems of decreasing in contrast, black and white reversal, and chromatic aberration may arise in viewing from a large viewing angle.
However, an observer often needs to view the liquid crystal display apparatus from a large viewing angle, therefore, it is necessary to improve the viewing angle characteristic of the liquid crystal display apparatus.